Sanity
by CassyNoname
Summary: It's a text about a certain somone who goes through some difficult times. Heavily inspired by the Vocaloid song Mercy and all the songs surrounding it. Rated T for some touchy subjects and probably gore.
She always had this strange feeling in her. It wasn't strong, just a gentle nudge every now and then that caught her attention. She never seemed to feel anything else. No emotions, no sadness, no glee, what was that? Was that all she'd ever do. Waking up in the morning after terrible night terrors, finding that all of this never happened. Her head felt heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. The light gave her headache, she heard a car driving on the wet concrete. Just a quick glance through the window told her that it was raining. Small drops softly landed on the muddy floor. The gray sky complimented the dark outlines of the buildings. She was used to this sight. Every morning they greeted her. The chilly air touched her face as she burried the rest of her small body under a blanket. She tried to recalled the terrors she had experienced through the night but all that was left was a feelig of unease. She debated once again if it was time to get up or if she would just lay there. She figured it had no use. Hesitantly, she removed the blanket and sat on the edge of her bed. Terrible pain drilled through her head as her feet made contact with the creeking floor. She went downstairs to find her mom missing. However, there was a bread with jellyo and her clothes, sheding the scent of flowers. She took off the light pyjama and covered her body with the soft fabric of a hoody and a pair of shorts. After this, she picked up the bread and swung the front door open. It would fall shut by itslef as soon as she went through. There was a small, wooden benche in front of the white brick house with a tree guarding it. The branches and leafs protected her from the rain as she sat down on the furniture piece. She curled up, gazing upon the city that was just a small road apart from her. On the other side she saw the woods, as usual. Then she continued to stare at the bread in her hand. She sighed deeply and took a bite. What was she doing here, she asked herself again and again. What would she ever do? She didn't even have an idea what to do the next 16 hours before she would crawl back into her bed again. Taking another bite, she threw a glance at the phone in her pocket. Should she talk to her friends again? She didn't like to, she never seemed to like having anyone around but what was there else to do. She finished her bread and pulled her phone out of her pocket. One dail later, she heard her friend on the other end.

"What is it?" she was so cheerful, it almost made her feel envy. Almost.

"Wanna visite?" she asked.

"Oh, I dont have time today, I have a date" she found her attraction to boys or anyone in general more than starnge.

"Fine, bye" she hung up again. Another sigh. She got up and stared into the distance. It would be just a short trip through the woods. Just to have anything to do. She started walking, around her were trees, many trees, singing birds and the smell of moist wood. Taking a deep breath, she stopped for a second. This was a section of the woods she had never been in before. She noticed this as she spotted the final treeline before a straight stroke was cut into the forest. She suddenly felt metal under her feet. There were railways in the middel of the woods. Quickly, she made a distance between her and the railways and followed them with her gaze. On one side were buildings, another city, apperantely. On the other side was the forest. It went alonside the rails until they disappeared in the distance. Somewhere there was a figure. It looked like a girl. She seemingly got her foot stuck under the metal and struggled to get it out. She recognised the figure. It was her friend, didn't she have a date. Suddenly, the girl snapped her head into her direction.

"Is this you? Help me" she screamed with panic in her voice. She was affraid, why? Before she was able to answer, her voice got drowned out by the sudden shaking of the earth. They heard wheels rolling over the railways. Her friend panicked even more.

"Please, help me" she hysterically shouted before her voice cracked. If she would go near the railways, she knew she would get hit by the train that was quickly approaching. She had no idea how she would be able to help her. She stood there and watched as her friend got hit by the heavy metal body that was the train. Her body was flying until it landed somewhere in the woods, while her foot disappeard under the vehicle that desperately tried to stop. It managed to halt shortly before it reached her. Dozens of men jumped off of the train and ran towards her. From there on, she passed out.

The night was her friend. She didn't go out at daytime. Not much, at least. She was happy, sitting there and watching the warm day. It was one of those occasions where she would go out. She was mostly alone. If she met someone she would've greeted them. Not often did someone pass by but if they did theyd find her smiling at them. It was a beautiful day. Night was a glorious time. Still, the day had much to offer if she let it. She thought about her friend. She was a good friend.

He called her. She didn't even notice her phone was ringing until now. This faint voice that jumbled all the words to an extent of unintelligibility began to talk.

"Where are you? I was searching for you" he muttered.

"Who cares?" she responded and hung up. It was a good question. Where was she now? It was an empty plaza. Noone here. She could look through the windows of all the shops and houses. It was cold and the entire area was covered in a dim grey light but in those houses, it was warm and through the bright light, she was able to make out silhouettes. They were talking or just casually sitting next to one another but they never were alone. Another call.

"Get home right now" a female voice shouted.

"Were really worried about you" she said. Once again, she hung up. She had no idea why they cared for her. She certainly didn't care for them. She tossed the phone to the ground. Her friend has been dead for a weak now. She was really helpful, kind and happy go luck. Always cheery and fun to be with. She had a beautiful name. Her name was Sane. Sane was happy and she was sad. Her emotions allways looked confusing to her. She had no idea why Sane would go out to be with someone and why she was so considerate and shy towards anyone. Sane was beautiful in every way. Too bad that she died. She would say that if she cared, she really didnt. What she did care about was her release from the hospital. They said she was injured, still noone saw what the problem was. It needed time to heal as noone else but time would be able to help her. Time she just didn't have. She walked along the street a bit further. There was a gently mist in the air, as always.


End file.
